


The Fog Has Lifted

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Series: The World Has Somehow Shifted [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Gen, Guilt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: Alan convinced Deucalion to stay in Beacon Hills, but their problems are only just beginning. It's a long road to redemption, and apologies are just the first step of many.
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan & Deucalion, Alan Deaton & Deucalion, Alan Deaton & Marin Morrell, Alan Deaton & Scott McCall
Series: The World Has Somehow Shifted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Deucalion was nowhere to be found.

Alan tried not to jump to conclusions. Deucalion hadn’t said much the previous night, but it had been enough for Alan to believe that his change of heart was genuine. The bed in the spare room was neatly made though, and if Alan hadn’t known better he would have sworn that no one had even spent the night.

There wasn’t any danger. Alan was reasonably confident of that. But until he was absolutely certain he would rather not have the alpha wandering around Beacon Hills. He forced down his frustration with an effort; there was a lot he had to get done today. He needed to check on Marin, Scott, the twins, even Stiles and Allison in case the ritual had had adverse effects…

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of a door opening and closing. Alan headed downstairs in time to see Deucalion taking a seat in the kitchen. The alpha glanced up as Alan joined him, but looked away quickly. He looked exhausted. Alan put the kettle on and leaned against the counter.

“You’re up early.”

There was a slight pause. “It’s been a long time since I saw the sunrise.”

Alan studied him. Deucalion’s face was ashen and he was massaging his temples. Alan sighed and crossed to his medicine cabinet. “Did you sleep at all?”

“I had a lot to think about,” said Deucalion quietly. He blinked when Alan set a steaming mug in front of him. “What-”

“It will help.” He watched Deucalion with a frown, noting how he kept his back to the windows. “Is it the light?”

Deucalion’s jaw tightened. He gave an abrupt nod and reached for the tea. Alan sighed. “It might improve with time.”

Honestly, he couldn’t say for sure. Alan had never heard of a werewolf experiencing difficulties like that, but then he had never heard of a werewolf having their eyes burned out and then supernaturally healed. He also couldn’t imagine the Darach had taken much care in her healing if she had only wanted Deucalion to see his imminent death. Deucalion let out a long breath.

“It’s worth it,” he said quietly. He took a sip of the tea and looked up. “Thank you.”

Alan nodded. He poured a second mug, and the two of them sat in silence for a long minute before Alan spoke again. “What are you going to do?”

Deucalion set his mug aside. “I still don’t know. I don’t know where to start.” He let out a shaky breath. “But I cannot stay in Beacon Hills.”

Alan frowned slightly. “Not even for the twins?”

Deucalion froze. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper, “The twins are alive?”

Alan stared at him, then understanding kicked in and he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought you knew.” He shook his head. “Yes, they are alive. They were badly injured, and I don’t know exactly what the consequences will be-”

“Where are they?”

Deucalion was on his feet, his face even more pale than before. Alan crossed the kitchen to join him “They didn’t want to stay at the clinic. Lydia took them back to your apartment.”

“I have to see them,” said Deucalion. “Thank you, Alan.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Deucalion was already halfway out the door, but glanced back over his shoulder. “Alan-”

“How long has it been since you last drove a car?” Deucalion faltered, and Alan nodded. “It’ll be faster than even you running, and I need to see how they’re getting on anyway. Come on.”

Deucalion held his gaze for a moment, then the corner of his mouth twitched up. “Thank you,” he repeated.

It was the last thing he said. He flinched when they stepped out into the bright sunlight but shook his head when Alan glanced at him. He still didn’t speak as they drove through Beacon Hills, and Alan let himself think about the twins. They had been recovering well when he let them leave, but he was sure that being injured so severely in their combined form would have serious consequences. He would have to keep an eye on them.

From the looks of things he wouldn’t be the only one. Deucalion’s fingers were drumming a rapid tempo on his thigh. Scott had told him that Deucalion had been the one to find and teach the twins, but it was beginning to look like Deucalion’s feelings ran deeper than that.

“They will be all right. Physically they should be fully healed by now.’

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Deucalion murmured. He continued to stare out the window, but after a moment, to Alan’s surprise, he continued, “I turned them into killers. I may have saved from the monsters that called themselves their family, but the way I used them…”

He trailed off, voice tight with self-loathing. Alan looked away from the road long enough to frown at him, but Deucalion was still turned away and Alan returned his attention to the road. Psychology wasn’t his forte, as Marin was very fond of telling him, but he knew enough to be growing increasingly concerned. While he was glad that Deucalion was acknowledging his crimes and trying to atone for them, that much hatred could turn dangerous very quickly.

Alan suppressed a sigh. Maybe speaking with the twins would help. Either way he would have to be careful. The rest of the drive passed in silence.

Deucalion still didn’t speak as they reached the apartment block. He stumbled slightly as he stepped into the sunlight again, but ignored Alan’s frown and hurried inside without a word. Alan followed, making a mental note to check on Allison after, but pushed that to the back of his mind. Deucalion looked disorientated, and his fingers were twitching as if he missed his cane, but he made for the lift with only a slight hesitation. He continued to fidget in the lift until Alan couldn’t help himself.

“They’re fine, Deucalion. I wouldn’t have let them leave if they were still in danger.”

Deucalion started, then jerked his head in acknowledgement. “I know,” he murmured. “That’s not…”

He broke off abruptly and looked away, but that was enough. Alan sighed. “Give them a chance. Don’t put words into their mouths before you’ve even seen them.”

Deucalion gave him a slight smile. “Thank you, Alan,” he said quietly. His hands flexed convulsively before he shoved them deep in his pockets. “This lift felt faster when I was blind.”

Alan eyed him, but before he could offer any more advice the lift came to a halt and Deucalion was out like a shot. By the time Alan caught up he was inside the suite and looking around for the twins.

“Ethan? Aiden?”

There was a crash from one of the bedrooms. Deucalion shook his head, a fond smile spreading across his face, and moved to the door. Alan followed, and blinked at the chaos inside. Aiden scrambled over to them.

“Deucalion? Are you okay? We thought…”

He trailed off, but the relief on his and his brother’s faces were obvious. Then their eyes widened in unison. “Wait, your eyes-”

“Can-can you see?” Ethan demanded.

Deucalion gave a slight smile. “Thanks to Derek Hale and Miss Blake.” He looked the two of them over and his smile faded. “Are you both all right?”

The twins gave identical shrugs. “Thanks to Doc,” said Ethan, with a nod at Alan.

“And Lydia,” said Aiden.

Deucalion nodded, but a frown touched his face as he looked at the mess spread across the room. “What are you doing?”

Aiden and Ethan looked at each other, then away. “Packing,” Aiden muttered. “Don’t worry, we’ll be leaving as soon as we’re done.”

Deucalion frowned. “Why would you leave?”

The twins exchanged another look. “We’re not alphas any more,” Ethan mumbled. “What Blake did…Something happened when we healed.”

Alan frowned. He had been expecting consequences, but that was unexpected. Perhaps that had been the cost of their unexpected survival. Aiden’s grip tightened on his helmet. “We don’t belong in an alpha pack any more.”

The bitterness was clear in his voice, but so too was the misery in the look he sneaked at Deucalion. Deucalion still hadn’t moved, but when the twins started to turn back to their packing he sighed. “There is no alpha pack,” he said quietly. “But you will have a place with me for as long as you want it.”

Aiden dropped his helmet. The visor cracked on the floorboards, but both twins were too busy gaping at Deucalion to notice. Alan stepped back as quietly as he could. This wasn’t something he should interfere with. Deucalion cast a quick glance at him before refocusing on the twins.

“I failed you,” he said. Ethan started to open his mouth, but fell silent when Deucalion raised a hand. “I tried to build a perfect pack. One that would never betray me. Instead, I turned good people into killers, and left bodies everywhere I went.”

“You saved us,” Ethan protested. “Before you came along we were nothing!”

Deucalion flinched, but Aiden was nodding. “Our lives were hell,” he agreed. “You’re the one who changed that.”

Deucalion’s expression softened. “Ten years, and helping you two was the only good thing I did. The only thing I did that I don’t regret.” He shook his head. “But I still let you down. I hurt you, so many times and in so many ways, and I am sorry.”

Ethan and Aiden continued to stare at him. Deucalion rubbed his eyes, but when he started to try again Aiden suddenly shook his head. “No. No. You only ever hurt us when we messed up.”

Deucalion sighed. “I never should have hurt you at all,” he insisted. “You both deserved better than that. A better alpha than that.”

“Someone like Scott?” Ethan asked.

Alan tensed, but Deucalion just nodded. “He’s a better man than I am. He will make a far better alpha than I ever did.”

Ethan blinked. “I wasn’t…What the hell is going on?”

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose. This could be going better. He was on the point of intervening when Aiden gave a frustrated snarl.

“Why are you being like this?” he demanded. “You said you wanted us to stay, but now you’re telling us how horrible you are? Do you want us to leave you or something?”

Deucalion hesitated, but that was enough. Aiden drew back as if he had been struck, and Ethan flinched. Deucalion’s expression turned mortified. “Aiden-”

“Save it,” Aiden growled. “We’ll get out of your way.”

He grabbed his bag, but faltered when Alan stepped in his path. “Doc?”

“One minute, please,” said Alan. “Deucalion is doing a terrible job of explaining this.” He glanced at the alpha, but Deucalion looked too relieved to take offence. Alan rested a hand on Aiden’s shoulder. “Sit down. Please.”

Aiden dropped his bag and sat down on the bed, but he was still visibly fuming. Alan crouched in front of the twins. “Neither of you did anything wrong,” he assured them. “He cares about you more than he would ever admit.”

“Alan,” Deucalion hissed, but though his ears blazed red he didn’t refute the statement. Ethan gave him a tiny smile, but Aiden folded his arms.

“Then why’s he trying to drive us away?”

“Because he’s made mistakes,” said Alan. “And he’s terrified that he will make more.”

That was what it came down to. Deucalion had slaughtered his first pack, and made a second out of mass-murderers. Alan could understand, and even approve of his need to do better, but the twins weren’t seeing it like that. With their history it was understandable that they would see it as a rejection, and they had been through enough.

Deucalion looked like he would rather be doing anything else, but understanding was dawning in the twins’ eyes.

“That’s stupid,” said Aiden flatly. “We all fuck up. Yeah, you might fuck up more than everyone else, but you’re trying to do better.”

Deucalion opened his mouth, but it was Ethan’s turn and he was going to have his say. “We get it. We do. And yeah, you’ve messed up. But we trust you. We always have.”

Deucalion opened his mouth, then closed it again. Alan rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t want you to go anywhere,” he said. “He needs you as much as you need him.”

Deucalion glared at him, but his retort died at the visible hope in the twins’ faces. Alan gave him a pointed look and Deucalion’s shoulders slumped. “I do,” he said softly. “But I also need you two to be safe.”

The twins weren’t the only ones to stare at him. Alan’s eyebrows shot up, but it was Aiden who said what everyone was thinking. “Where’s safer than with one of the strongest werewolves in the country?”

“Last night being in my pack almost killed you,” Deucalion pointed out. “And it’s not the first time.”

“Yeah, but we’re not gonna be doing that kind of stuff any more,” Ethan pointed out. He exchanged a glance with his brother. “And with all the enemies we’ve made, being with you is still safer than anywhere else.”

Deucalion’s expression tightened. Alan frowned. He hadn’t considered all the consequences of Deucalion’s exploits. Aiden suddenly stiffened. “Unless your plan is to go off and draw all the danger yourself?”

Alan blinked, but the way Deucalion shifted confirmed it and he felt an unexpected spike of anger. “Deucalion…”

“It’s my responsibility-”

“It’s not your responsibility to get yourself killed!”

Deucalion said nothing, but there was a muscle twitching in his jaw. Both Ethan and Aiden had gone very pale, but a lot of things were falling into place and Alan didn’t like what he was seeing. “But that’s what you want, isn’t it?” he said quietly. “You don’t think you can make things right so you’re going to kill yourself instead.”

His words seemed to echo in the silent suite. Deucalion could have been carved from stone for all the emotion he displayed, but Alan could feel the tension building in the twins.

“So that’s it?” Aiden demanded. “You’re just gonna give up?”

“No,” Deucalion began, but that was far as he got. Ethan stood up, face strangely blank, and punched him hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

“Ethan!”

Aiden grabbed his brother, while Alan went to Deucalion. The alpha was starting to sit up, eyes wide with shock and pain, but Ethan wasn’t finished.

“What part of we need you do you not understand?” he roared. “What are you doing? You say you want us to be safe and you blame yourself for fucking up and so your answer is to kill yourself? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Deucalion realigned his jaw with a dull crunch. He was looking at Ethan like he had never seen him before. Alan rested a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want an impartial assessment?”

“I think I’m going to get one whether I want it or not.”

“You’re being a coward,” said Alan flatly. Someone drew in a sharp breath behind him, but Alan kept his eyes on Deucalion. “You’re realising how much work you have to do and you’re scared that it’ll never be enough and so you’re going to give up and disguise it as protecting the very people who most need you to stay.”

“What he said,” said Aiden. He loomed over them, fists clenched. “You don’t get to leave us and say it’s for us.”

Deucalion flinched. He looked from the twins to Alan and rubbed both hands over his face. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn’t think.”

“You always think,” said Aiden flatly. “That’s what you do.”

Deucalion looked down. Alan moved back. He had said his piece. He suspected the twins could take things from here. Deucalion let out a shaky breath and pushed himself up from the floor. Aiden met his gaze defiantly, but Ethan was glaring at the floor. Deucalion shot a helpless glance at Alan, who just raised an eyebrow at him. If Deucalion was serious about making amends, then this would be the easiest of the tasks ahead of him.

Deucalion seemed to be thinking the same thing. He took a breath and looked at Ethan.

“I am sorry,” he repeated. “I thought you would be better off without me, but really I still wasn’t listening to what the two of you were saying.”

“We know,” Aiden muttered. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

Deucalion was silent for a long minute. His eyes darted between the twins, then he stepped forward and rested a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. The younger werwolf blinked up at him, eyes wide with shock, and for the first time a small but genuine smile spread across Deucalion’s face. The sight made Alan’s breath hitch, and Deucalion reached out for Aiden with his other hand.

“I won’t go anywhere,” he promised. “Not unless you want me to.”

Aiden snorted. “No chance of that. You’re stuck with us.”

But his eyes were very bright, and Deucalion staggered slightly as the two taller and stockier werewolves all but collapsed into his arms. Deucalion threw a slightly panicked glance at Alan, but Alan just smiled and closed the door as quietly as he could. His presence was clearly superfluous. He retreated to the main living area and dug his phone out his pocket. Marin answered on the first ring.

“Am I getting any waffles today?”

Alan glanced at the clock and winced. “Sorry. I’m with Deucalion.” There was a sharp intake of breath, and he hastened to reassure her, “Everything is fine. Scott and Derek were right.” The werewolves were preoccupied, but he lowered his voice anyway. “He is trying to change.”

There was a long silence, then Marin let out a breath. “Are you sure?”

Alan glanced back at the door. He could hear a low murmur of intense conversation through the door, but there had been no further sounds of violence. “Yes.”

“Then I want to see him.”

It was Alan’s turn to hesitate. “Are you sure?”

“Alan. Please.”

Alan took a deep breath. He believed Deucalion was trying to make amends. He would be there. And ultimately it was Marin’s decision. “I’ll talk to him.”

Now he could only hope that it went better than it did with Ethan and Aiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr for more fanfic-related stuff. https://izzyaro.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Deucalion was still secluded with the twins when Alan got off the phone with Marin. Marin ended the call with yet another reminder to bring something more palatable than hospital food, and Alan was smiling as he pocketed the phone. He expected his sister would be released by the end of the day, if only to preserve the remaining sanity of the hospital staff.

Alan was considering going to check on Allison when the twins’ bedroom door opened. Deucalion led the way out, looking exhausted but rather calmer than he had been, and both twins wore smiles. Alan raised an eyebrow at Deucalion, who nodded.

“We talked.”

Ethan and Aiden exchanged affectionate eye rolls, and Deucalion shook his head. “I can see you, you know.”

“Yeah,” said Ethan. His smile turned even brighter. “We know.”

Deucalion sighed, but the look he gave them was very fond. Alan coughed. “I hate to break this up, but I’m expected at the hospital. Marin,” he explained, when the twins frowned. They winced in unison, both shooting wary looks at Deucalion, but the alpha just glanced at Alan. Alan nodded. “She is willing to see you.”

“Deucalion-”

“Thank you, Alan,” said Deucalion. He turned to the twins, whose smiles had faded. “This is my responsibility.”

Ethan and Aiden looked at each other, then Aiden sighed. “Be careful.”

“I should be the one saying that to you,” said Deucalion dryly. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“You’d better be,” said Ethan. He ran a hand through his hair, expression turning sheepish. “And, um, sorry again for punching you in the face.”

Deucalion shook his head. “It’s fine. But no more using violence to resolve pack business. For any of us.”

“An excellent philosophy,” said Alan. “One that Marin will not be following if she doesn’t get a decent breakfast at a reasonable hour.”

The twins snorted in unison. “Yeah, we know all about that,” said Aiden. “Go on. We’ll be here when you get back.”

Deucalion gave them another of those rare fleeting smiles. It faded as he closed the door behind them, and Alan raised an eyebrow at him. “Everything all right?”

Deucalion was silent for a moment before nodding. “I think so.” He looked Alan in the eye. “Better than it would have been had you not been there.”

“I didn’t do much,” Alan began, but he paused when Deucalion shook his head.

“You did. And you didn’t have to and I know you had other things to be doing this morning, so thank you.”

Alan opened his mouth, recognised the look in Deucalion’s eyes, and relented. “You’re welcome.” He hit the button for the ground floor. “They love you, you know.”

The wide-eyed look Deucalion shot him would have been hilarious in any other circumstances, but before he could say anything the lift rumbled to a stop. Alan shifted away from the door, only to freeze as he found himself staring down the shaft of an arrow.

“Doctor Deaton!”

Allison lowered her bow immediately, but Chris’ gun remained locked on Deucalion. Deucalion tensed, and Alan placed a restraining hand on his arm. “Good morning,” he said. “I trust you are both recovering?”

Allison nodded. Her eyes hadn’t left Deucalion either, but she gave a weak smile. “Sorry. We thought, well…”

“Understandable,” said Alan. He kept his voice light, but could feel the tension in Deucalion’s muscles. “Perhaps you could lower the weapons and we can discuss this in private?”

Chris’ eyes narrowed, but Allison nodded and he lowered the gun with clear reluctance. Alan shot a glance at Deucalion, who didn’t look any happier, and led the way into the corridor that led to the Argent’s apartment. Deucalion remained close on his heels and Chris brought up the rear, but Alan stayed calm. Neither Allison nor Chris were anything like Gerard.

Only once they were safe inside the Argents’ apartment did Alan let himself frown.

“I understand your concerns,” he said. “But Deucalion is not a threat.” After a beat he added, “And your subtlety leaves much to be desired.”

Allison had the grace to blush. “They’re the only people above us,” she said. Her gaze hardened. “And we had to be sure.”

Her father wasn’t so tactful. “We thought you were leaving.”

Alan glanced at Deucalion. He had been wondering what the remainder of the pack were planning to do. Deucalion shifted under the scrutiny, but met Allison’s gaze steadily. “We haven’t discussed it,” he said curtly. Alan frowned at him, and he elaborated, “I only found out the twins survived this morning.”

Allison’s eyes softened. Chris’ scowl deepened. “And why aren’t you packing?”

Deucalion’s hackles rose and Alan bit back a sigh. This was going wonderfully. Allison shot a sharp look at her father, but Chris didn’t take his eyes from Deucalion. Deucalion glared right back. “I am trying to atone for my mistakes,” he ground out. “This is as good a place as any to start.”

The tension between them was starting to feel dangerous, and Alan and Allison stepped in between them in unison. Deucalion stepped back, and Allison turned to Alan, an eyebrow raised. Alan sighed. “He’s telling the truth,” he said. “Scott made quite an impact.”

The corner of Allison’s mouth twitched up. “He does that,” she murmured. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at Deucalion. “If you ever go after him again, I’ll kill you.”

The steel in her eyes belied her matter of fact tone. Deucalion nodded. “So will Derek and Alan.”

“And me,” said Chris. He had finally put his gun away, but his face was stone. “We’ll be watching you.”

Deucalion’s jaw clenched, but he said nothing. Deciding that was the best he was going to get Alan cleared his throat. “If you will excuse us, we have an appointment.”

“Wait!”

Alan paused and glanced back. Allison swallowed, but faced Deucalion without a trace of fear. “We owe you an apology.”

Whatever Deucalion was expecting, it wasn’t that. Alan had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he watched with interest as Allison continued, “You tried to make peace with my grandfather, and he attacked you. I know an apology means nothing, but I want you to know that we do not condone his actions. We…I won’t let anything like that ever happens again.”

Deucalion stared at her. Alan covered a smile with his hand. It was rare to see Deucalion taken by surprise. Deucalion’s eyes flickered to Chris, who looked uncomfortable but didn’t disagree, and finally shook his head. “You are nothing like him at all,” he murmured. “Your apology is accepted and appreciated.”

Allison gave him a tentative smile. “Thank you.” She paused, glancing at Alan, then nodded to herself. “I trust Scott,” she said. “And this all started because of my…because of what Gerard did. If you want to make things right then we won’t stop you.”

“Allison-”

“Dad, trust me. Trust Scott.”

Chris held her gaze for a moment, then subsided with a sigh. Allison let out a breath, and Deucalion shot an almost pleading look at Alan. Alan nodded slightly and straightened. “Thank you,” he said. “Now, I’m afraid we really do have to go.”

Allison didn’t argue. She hurried them out of the apartment with a promise to call immediately if she felt any adverse effects from the ritual and shut the door. Deucalion let out a slow breath and shoved his hands deep into his cardigan pockets, but not before Alan saw the tremor in them.

“Allison is not Gerard,” he said quietly. “And neither is Chris. You don’t have anything to fear from them any more.”

Deucalion jerked his head in acknowledgement but said nothing. Alan sighed. “Are you going to stay here?”

“I don’t know,” said Deucalion softly. He still wouldn’t meet Alan’s eyes. “The twins would prefer to, but I doubt the Argents would approve.”

“They will get over it,” said Alan. If anything he expected the hunters would rather have the werewolves where they could keep an eye on them. Although… “The twins want to stay in Beacon Hills?”

The faintest trace of a smile touched Deucalion’s lips. “They have made friends at school,” he murmured.

Alan, who had seen Lydia with Aiden the previous night and heard from Scott about Ethan’s own growing relationship, smiled back. “It might be good for them to experience a normal life.”

Or as normal as life could be in Beacon Hills. Deucalion nodded slowly, his expression turning thoughtful, but he said nothing. Alan smiled. He wouldn’t mind if the pack stayed in Beacon Hills.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they left the apartment building, and Deucalion staggered back with a muffled curse. Alan caught his arm.

“Deucalion?”

Deucalion let out a shaky breath. He dropped his hand, but his face remained pinched with pain. “I’m fine,” he ground out.

Alan rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an idiot,” he said bluntly. “Do you have sunglasses?”

“Upstairs,” Deucalion muttered, after a moment. “But it can wait.”

He headed for the car before Alan could even begin to argue. Alan rubbed his eyes and followed him at the car. “It wouldn’t be the end of the world if the twins saw your struggling.”

His guess was confirmed when Deucalion’s scowl deepened and he looked away. Alan bit back a sigh. “How is hurting yourself helping anyone?”

Deucalion shot him a sharp glance. “That’s not what I’m doing,” he insisted. “We have more important things to focus on. Marin is expecting us, and I’ve done enough as it is.”

Alan hesitated, but let it go with a sigh. This wasn’t a battle he was going to win today. He did add it to his growing list of concerns, but unlocked the car without a word. He really needed to talk to Marin. A psychologist’s assessment would be very helpful right now.

They stopped off to get Marin’s breakfast. Alan was mildly surprised that Deucalion knew her favourite order, but the younger man had always been observant. Alan ordered food for himself too, but Deucalion passed. Alan made another mental note, but didn’t press the matter. The rest of the drive passed in silence.

The hospital was busier than ever, and Alan saw Deucalion’s tension rise at the mass of people hurrying to and fro. A hospital was disorientating at the best of times, and Deucalion’s senses were heightened even for a werewolf. Alan said nothing as they made their way up to Marin’s room, but paused outside the door.

“Wait here.”

Deucalion nodded, and Alan knocked on the door and went in. Marin’s eyes lit up at the sight of him.

“Finally! I’m starving.” Then she paused and cocked her head at the door. Alan gave a slight nod. Her smile faded slightly and she sighed. “Better deal with that first.”

“Are you sure about this?” asked Alan quietly. He set the bags of food on the side and helped prop her up against the pillows. “I can send him away. It’s up to you.”

Marin raised an eyebrow at him. “Would he go?”

Alan nodded. After everything he had seen so far today he doubted Deucalion would even argue. Marin held his gaze for a moment, then nodded to herself. “Deucalion,” she said. “Come in.”

She didn’t raise her voice, but then she didn’t need to. Alan stepped aside. He had mountain ash in his pocket, but he didn’t think he would need it. Deucalion entered without a sound, blinking in the sunlight streaming through the windows, and closed the door behind him. Marin drew herself up, and the alpha stopped well out of reach.

“Marin,” he said quietly. “How are you?”

“Better,” said Marin. All traces of fear had vanished from her face, but Alan kept a close eye on her anyway.“You look like hell.”

Deucalion ignored that. He looked over, eyes lingering on her bandaged shoulder, and his shoulders slumped. “I am sorry,” he said. “I was wrong, about everything.”

Marin nodded slowly. “And what inspired this change of heart?”

Deucalion shifted. Alan paid close attention. He had an idea from Scott and Derek, but he hadn’t heard it from Deucalion himself yet. Deucalion let out a long breath. “Something changed after Gerard and Marco,” he said. “I am not saying this to excuse my actions,” he added quickly. “Nothing excuses the things I have done. But I wanted peace and was blinded for it, my friends were murdered, and someone I trusted completely tried to kill me at my most vulnerable.”

Alan flinched at the reminder. Deucalion turned to look out the window. “It was easy to believe that violence was the only answer after that. It seemed like the only way to survive was to be a killer. I corrupted others and they fell so easily and I knew they would have killed me too given the chance and violence became the only thing we knew.”

The lack of emotion in his voice was painful to listen to. Deucalion shook himself and looked at Alan. “Ten years, and I didn’t even try to fight the darkness. And when I heard of a True Alpha…”

“Corrupting a True Alpha would prove you right,” said Marin. “That there was never any chance for peace.”

“But Scott resisted,” said Alan, and he couldn’t keep the pride from his voice. Deucalion nodded.

“He faced me, my pack, a Darach, and he still fought. He didn’t fall, he ascended. And after everything that happened, he let me live.”

He still didn’t sound like he believed it. Alan just smiled. That was Scott McCall. Deucalion shook his head. “Scott gave me a chance and Derek gave me my sight. I cannot change the past and I will never be able to atone for everything I’ve done, but I can decide my own path.” He refocused on Marin. “And I do want to make things right.”

Marin nodded again. Her eyes still hadn’t left his. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Deucalion hesitated, eyes falling to the floor. “I do not know,” he admitted. “After everything… Where to even begin?”

Marin glanced at Alan, and for once he knew exactly what she was thinking. He nodded slightly, and she turned back. “I have a suggestion.”

Deucalion blinked up at her. Marin sat up very carefully. “They had to wake the Nemeton to find Jennifer’s victims. Supernatural creatures will be drawn to Beacon Hills. Some friendly. Others, not so much.”

Deucalion’s eyes widened slightly. Marin nodded. “The Darach is dead, but it was your madness that created her. You share the responsibility. She leaned forward, dark eyes blazing. “You want to make things right? You stay and fix this mess.”

Deucalion was silent for a long moment, then he let out a soft breath. “I should have listened to you more.” He hesitated and glanced at Alan. “I should probably talk to Scott, but that is good advice.”

“I know,” said Marin. “Maybe you’ll pay more attention next time.”

Alan stared at her. So did Deucalion. “I beg your pardon?” the alpha finally managed.

“Are you sure about this, Marin?” Alan asked.

Marin rolled her eyes. “I know what I’m doing, Alan.”

“You said that last time and look what happened.”

Marin waved her good hand. “That won’t happen again. Will it?” The look she directed at Deucalion would have cowed a kanima, but Deucalion just shook his head. Marin nodded. “If you’re serious about this then you’re gonna need help, and Alan’s got enough on his plate.”

Alan opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Marin had him closing it again. She had a point. Scott needed him more than Deucalion did. Marin gave him a small smile, but it faded as she turned back to Deucalion. “And if you ever lose control again, I’ll kill you myself.”

Deucalion nodded. Alan quirked an eyebrow at him. He expected more of a reaction than that. So had Marin, judging from the look she gave him. Alan sighed. “I’m afraid you will be behind Scott, Derek, me, and Chris and Allison Argent.”

Marin blinked, then looked from him to Deucalion and back again. “Right. Alan, can I speak to you in private for a moment?”

Deucalion nodded again, but paused as he reached the door. “Marin, do you still have the contact details for that mercenary you hired? Braeden, I believe?”

“I do,” said Marin slowly. “But didn’t you kill her?”

If Alan hadn’t been watching he would have missed the way Deucalion flinched. “I tried,” he admitted. “However, I’m reasonably sure she survived, and I should do…something.”

Marin held his gaze for a long moment, then grabbed a notebook off the bedside table and scribbled something down. “Fair warning, she’ll probably shoot you a few times.”

Deucalion took the paper with a nod of thanks. “That sounds about right. Excuse me.”

He nodded to Alan and left the room. Alan stared after him, concern rising. This wasn’t Deucalion. Deucalion might understand that people didn’t trust him, and that they were willing to stop him by lethal means if necessary, but he should at least be reacting to it. He hadn’t even been bothered bythe idea of letting a vengeful mercenary shoot him full of bullets.

“Okay,” said Marin, and Alan glanced back to see her rubbing her eyes. “He’s going to get himself killed inside a month if he doesn’t work this out.”

Alan had gathered as much, but hearing a professional confirm it made his chest ache. He pushed the pain aside and tried to think. “He all but admitted as much to the twins. He promised them he would be careful, but…” He trailed off with a helpless shrug. A few days ago he had wished for Deucalion to no longer be a problem. Now the thought of his death made Alan’s chest ache.

Marin sighed. “It’s understandable,” she said. “He’s changed his entire worldview and is trying to redefine his purpose in life and he’s had less than twenty-four hours to think about it. Of course it’s overwhelming.” She frowned. “I’d honestly suggest he take some time to process everything, but that isn’t going to happen now.”

“No,” said Alan quietly. If Deucalion stopped now he would probably kill himself without bothering with a pretence. He rubbed a hand over his scalp. “What do you suggest?”

Marin raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re Emissaries, Alan. We can give all the advice in the world, but this is something he has to work out for himself.”

She was absolutely right, but Alan didn’t like it. He had lost Deucalion once. He didn’t want to do so again. Marin touched his arm. “I’ll keep an eye on him, but you know as well as I do that we can’t do this for him. If he wants to prove he’s changed then he’s going to have to the work.”

“Yes, but he can’t do that if he’s dead.”

The words came out a little sharper than he had intended. Marin arched an eyebrow, and Alan sighed. “Sorry.”

Marin held his gaze for a moment, then the corner of her mouth twitched up. “He’s lucky to have a friend like you, Alan.”

There was a definite note of teasing in her voice. Alan felt his cheeks heat up, and coughed. “He has been through a lot,” he murmured. “And we were friends. He deserves a chance.”

Marin said nothing, but her smile widened. Alan shook his head. “Stop it.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.”

Marin smirked at him. “Psychic now, are we?”

Alan raised his eyes to the ceiling, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Marin’s smirk softened. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Alan?”

Alan coughed. “This isn’t exactly my area of expertise.”

“Which part?” Marin asked innocently. “Reforming killer alphas or romance?”

“Marin!”

She held up her good hand with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry.”

“You’re impossible,” Alan muttered. His cheeks still felt warm, but he shook his head. “That is not going to happen.” Neither of them were anywhere near ready for that. “My priority for now is making sure he isn’t a danger. To others, or himself.”

Marin nodded, and finally started to investigate her breakfast. She handed Alan his bagel, then took another glance in the bag and shook her head. “Oh good, he’s starving himself too.”

Alan frowned. He really should have insisted the werewolf get something, especially after such an eventful night. “I could-”

“Let him work it out for himself,” said Marin sharply. “You’re not his babysitter, and he’s not stupid. Let him get it out of his system now, so that when he gets tired of torturing himself and is ready to do some actual good he’ll be ready for it.” She pointed her fork at him. “And you sit down and eat whatever ridiculously healthy thing you bought, because I bet you didn’t have anything last night either.”

Alan’s stomach rumbled on cue. Marin smirked and he folded his arms. “And whose bag do I remember sneaking snacks into so that they would remember to eat in between lectures?”

The smirk was promptly replaced by a scowl. Alan gave her his most serene smile and settled down to a late breakfast. In times like these, one had to make the most of the little moments in life.

But perhaps things were starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3

To Alan’s vague surprise, their makeshift family brunch was interrupted not by Deucalion but by a call from Scott. Alan’s concern skyrocketed, but his fear was unwarranted and he hung up only a minute later.

“His neighbour found some abandoned kittens,” he explained to Marin. “He’s bringing them to the clinic.”

“Of course he is,” said Marin, but her eyes were fond. “Becoming a True Alpha hadn’t changed him at all, has it?”

“I hope not,” said Alan quietly. He quickly collected the remains of the breakfast and straightened. “You’re still due to be released this afternoon?”

Marin nodded. “That’s the plan. I can get a taxi if you’re busy-”

“Absolutely not. I’ll be here.”

He would take being called overprotective over getting another call telling him his sister was in the hospital any day. Marin relaxed back against the pillows. “Thank you.” She paused, expression turning thoughtful. “What about Deucalion?”

Alan paused. The other werewolf had wanted to talk to Scott, and the clinic was as good a place as any, but he didn’t want to burden Scott so soon after his ordeal. Marin eyed him. “He’d want to know sooner rather than later, Alan, and you know it.”

She had a point. Alan reached for his phone, then paused. “Does Deucalion have a cell phone?”

The hospital was a big place, and Scott was already on his way to the clinic. Marin shook her head. “He does, but the chances of him having it charged and with him... Try this.” She raised her voice, “Deucalion. Alan’s going to talk to Scott.”

Alan stared at her. “He’ll hear that? He could be anywhere.”

Marin rolled her eyes. “It’s called being polite and giving us some space, and trust me, he’ll hear you.” She pulled a face. “He hears everything.”

Then she shot a quick look at the door, and Alan had to smile. “Maybe not quite everything,” he murmured. He binned the last of the rubbish and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “I’ll pick you up later. Don’t give the nurses a reason to keep you here longer.”

“As if I would.”

Alan didn’t dignify that with a response. He shut the door quietly behind him, and took a moment to breathe. Overall, that had gone better than he had expected. He was still worried about both Marin and Deucalion, but the two of them working together were a formidable combination. They would be all right.

He hoped.

Alan couldn’t find it in him to be surprised to see Deucalion waiting at the end of the corridor. The alpha had obtained a pair of sunglasses from somewhere, and Alan’s breath caught for a moment before common sense reasserted itself. Nothing had changed. Deucalion still looked tired and worn, and his fingers continued to drum against his thigh as he fell into step beside Alan.

“Is Scott all right?”

“He’s fine,” Alan assured him. “A neighbour found some abandoned animals and he wants to get them checked over as soon as possible.”

Deucalion’s eyebrows rose slightly, but he said nothing. Alan just smiled. True Alpha he might be, but Scott was the same kind-hearted boy he had met all those years ago. It would serve him well in his new role.

A slight sigh escaped Alan before he could stop it. He had never wanted this for Scott. Scott should have been able to focus on school, go to college, become a vet, live his life and be happy. Now he was a werewolf, a True Alpha, and someone who felt responsible for every living being in Beacon Hills. It was a heavy burden to place on an eighteen year old boy.

Another alpha in Beacon Hills could ease that burden tremendously. Alan cast a sideways glance at Deucalion, who was once more radiating tension as he edged away from the crowds. If Deucalion did take Marin’s advice then it would relieve a lot of the pressure on Scott. Scott would never stand by while innocents were in danger, but it would give him a greater chance of something resembling a normal life.

Alan shook his head and led the way back over to the car park. He was getting ahead of himself. They would talk to Scott. Then they would see.

Neither of them spoke on the drive to the animal clinic. Deucalion was deep in thought, and Alan was content to let him be. Melissa McCall’s car was parked outside by the time they arrived, and the young alpha was crouching over a large cardboard box. There was a warm smile on his face as he played with the kittens, and Alan relaxed a little. Scott looked tired but otherwise recovered from the events of the previous day.

That all changed the moment Alan opened the car door. Scott’s head snapped up, eyes flashing bright red before he spotted Deucalion and his easy smile was replaced by a grim look. Deucalion let out a faint sigh when Alan glanced at him.

“I’ll wait here.”

Alan nodded and walked over to Scott. Scott’s nostrils flared slightly and he kept his eyes on Deucalion. “Doc? What’s going on?”

Alan rested a hand on his shoulder. “Everything’s fine,” he promised. “Deucalion needed some guidance.”

That drew Scott’s attention away from the other alpha. “He did? And he came to you?”

“You and Derek gave him a lot to think about,” said Alan. He paused. “We’ve just come from apologising to Marin.”

Scott blinked. “Ms Morrell? Is she all right?” Then the rest of Alan’s words sank in and his jaw dropped. “He apologised?”

Alan cast a quick glance back. He knew Deucalion could hear them, but the werewolf was glaring pointedly out the window. Alan turned back to Scott. “Marin is doing well, thank you. She will be released this afternoon. And Deucalion… He is trying to change.”

Scott held his gaze for a moment, then shook his head rather helplessly. “Okay. That’s good. But why is he here?”

“Partly to apologise to you,” said Alan. “But he also has a suggestion.” Scott’s eyes narrowed slightly, and Alan hurried to add, “But it is up to you. He will leave if you don’t wish to see him.”

Scott’s eyes drifted past him, and Alan glanced back in time to see Deucalion nod. Scott eyed him for a moment, then sighed. “I’ll hear him.”

Deucalion needed no further encouragement. As with Marin he stopped well out of arm’s reach. “Scott.”

“Deucalion.” There was a hint of steel in Scott’s voice that Alan had never heard before. “I thought you were leaving.”

Deucalion didn’t react to either his tone or the stare. “I had some apologies to make first. And I owe you one too.” He sighed, and for a moment the mask dropped and he looked just as drained as Alan knew he was. “I am sorry for what I did to you. And what I tried to do.” His hand moved towards his eyes before he dropped it again. “I owe you a debt.”

Scott continued to watch him, but Alan saw something flicker in his dark eyes. “You’re still wearing glasses.”

Deucalion’s lips twisted into a bitter smirk. “The light hurts. It appears there are limits to even the healing powers of a Dark Druid.”

Scott drew in a sharp breath. Alan could only stare. Admitting a weakness like that to a former enemy was practically suicidal. The Deucalion of twenty-four hours ago would never have considered it.

The Deucalion Alan had first known would have asked for help without hesitation.

Deucalion hadn’t moved. Scott glanced at Alan, then drew himself up. “You had a suggestion for me?”

Hope blossomed in Alan’s chest. He would have understood if Scott had wanted nothing more to do with Deucalion, and would have supported him completely, but the more people Scott had to rely on the better. Deucalion straightened under the scrutiny.

“Alan and Marin tell me that the Nemeton is awake,” he said. “And that is partly my responsibility. We do not know the consequences will be.”

Scott frowned. “No, but whatever happens, I will deal with it.”

“I know,” Deucalion agreed. “But you should not have to do so alone.”

Scott stiffened slightly. His eyes narrowed as they searched Deucalion’s face. “What are you saying?”

Deucalion hesitated a moment, but seemed to settle when Alan gave him a slight nod. “I am offering you my help. Only if you want it,” he added hastily. “It is your decision. I would not intrude after everything that I have done. But I might be able to help.” His mouth turned up in a bitter smile. “I do have some skills that might prove useful.”

Scott’s eyes flashed red for a split-second as he bristled. “I don’t want you killing anyone!”

Deucalion raised an eyebrow at him. “I wouldn’t,” he said, and he must have been telling the truth for Scott relaxed with a faint huff of relief. He continued to watch Deucalion with clear suspicion though, and Alan coughed.

“Many of the skills you used for evil could be turned to good.”

Deucalion inclined his head. Scott’s frown deepened and he folded his arms. “Why?”

Deucalion was silent for a minute, then pulled off his sunglasses. He flinched at the sunlight, but met Scott’s gaze steadily. “Because I caused you harm. I cannot change that, but I want to do better.” He glanced at Alan. “And there are people here who can keep me in check.”

Alan’s heart clenched at the thought, but he refused to let it show. He didn’t want to have to stop Deucalion, hated the idea with every fibre of his being, but the one thing worse would be to see his friend degenerate into a monster once again. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, let that happen again. He wrenched his attention back to the present, and blinked to find Deucalion still watching him. The werewolf’s expression was softer than Deucalion had seen it in a long time, and though he looked away quickly it left Alan shaken. It had been a long time since Deucalion had looked at him like that.

Scott let out a low sigh and ran a hand through his hair, and Alan refocused. Scott’s scowl had faded, but the indecision was clear in his face. Deucalion gave a faint sigh.

“This is your decision, Scott,” he repeated. “This is your home, and you have suffered enough on my account. I wish to help, but not at your expense.”

Alan glanced at him. The more he heard, the more optimistic he became. Scott nodded slowly. “I need to think about this.”

“Of course,” said Deucalion immediately. “I will stay out of your way.” He hesitated. “You should know that Aiden and Ethan expressed an interest in staying at Beacon Hills. They also regret their actions.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed, but he just nodded again. Alan suspected the twins would need to make their own apologies before Scott was anywhere near ready to accept them, but at least he would be prepared for the possibility now. Deucalion glanced at Alan. “Thank you,” he said. “Your help today has been invaluable.”

“You’re welcome,” said Alan quietly. “What are you going to do now?”

He still had to see to the kittens and talk to Scott, and although he didn’t think Deucalion would do anything untoward he couldn’t help a flicker of concern. Deucalion started to shrug, then paused. “Is the library on Wisteria Drive still open?”

Alan smiled. He should have known. “It is.”

A more genuine smile touched Deucalion’s face. “Excellent. I have a lot to catch up on. Audiobooks simply aren’t the same.” He put his glasses back on, nodded to Scott, and left without another word.

Alan waited until he was sure Deucalion was out of earshot before turning back to Scott.

“Are you all right?”

Scott shook himself and gave him a weak smile. “I…yeah. Just a bit confused.” He shook his head again and turned to pick up the box. “C’mon. I think they’re just hungry, but I want to make sure.”

Alan didn’t press the matter. It had taken him most of the night to process Deucalion’s change of heart. Scott was very quiet as they carried the kittens through to the back, but they had done this often enough that words were unnecessary, and Alan let himself focus on his work while Scott thought things through. Tending to the kittens was soothing for both of them after the events of the last days and weeks and months, and Alan felt Scott’s tension drain away as he helped check over the little creatures.

Only once all four kittens had been fed, washed, and settled did Scott finally sigh.

“Do you trust him?”

Alan gave the question the due consideration it deserved. He thought of everything he had seen so far, of the sincerity in Deucalion’s apologies and willingness to make amends, and gave a slow nod. “I am beginning to,” he said. “But this is his one chance, Scott. He knows that. If he should revert, I will deal with it.”

Scott blinked, then shook his head. “It was me and Derek that gave him the chance-”

“Scott,” Alan interrupted gently. “I’m the one who encouraged him to stay.”

Scott still didn’t look pleased, but Alan held his gaze and after a moment Scott looked away. Alan squeezed his shoulder. “Being an alpha doesn’t mean doing everything yourself, Scott,” he said. “Talia knew that. So did Deucalion before everything went wrong. Derek never did.”

“I guess,” Scott mumbled. He took a deep breath and looked up. “He would be a good ally.”

It wasn’t really a question, but Alan nodded anyway. The very qualities that made Deucalion such a terrifying enemy also made him a valuable ally. Scott made a noise in the back of his throat. “Did you know him well? Before?”

Alan opened his mouth, then hesitated. Thinking about those days hurt, but Scott deserved to know. It might even help. He nodded. “He spent some time learning from Talia and her mother. His own alpha… Well, let’s just say he would empathise with your struggles with Peter.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Really? What happened?” Then he blushed. “Sorry. That’s probably personal.”

Alan shook his head. “He never tried to hide it. The man who bit him was a monster, and it wasn’t consensual.” He shivered, remembering the scared teenager who had stumbled into Beacon Hills with the remnants of a traumatised pack. “Deucalion killed him in self-defence. He was sixteen.”

Scott leaned against the wall, eyes widening further in horror. “Six-sixteen? How?”

Alan pushed a stool over to him, and sat down heavily on his own. “I don’t know. I don’t think he does. But he was known as the Demon Wolf long before he killed his pack.”

Deucalion had loathed the epithet, but no one could deny that it was well-earned. The few local betas stupid enough to try and challenge the young newcomer had had a rude awakening. Alan blew out a long breath. “He was always powerful,” he said quietly. “And he was absolutely vicious in a fight, but he never wanted to be. Talia’s mother, Moira, was alpha before her and she taught him everything his own alpha should have, and he found his own way.”

“And then Gerard ruined everything,” Scott finished. He was staring down at his hands. “And he went back to trying to survive.”

Alan nodded. Scott rubbed his eyes. “He must hate himself.”

Alan raised an eyebrow. “He does.”

And he was very interested in knowing how Scott had come to that conclusion so quickly. Scott ducked his head. “Peter tried to make me into a killer.”

Alan followed his thoughts and suddenly felt very cold. He crossed the room to grip Scott’s shoulder. “You would never become like him.”

“But I could have,” Scott protested. “He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he only wanted peace, and then all that stuff happened and he killed so many people-”

“Scott.”

Scott broke off abruptly, chest rising and falling as he sucked in breath. Alan crouched in front of him. “Listen to me, Scott,” he said fiercely. “You will never be a killer. Peter, Derek, Deucalion, they all tried to make you into one and you fought them. You are stronger than you think.”

“I would have killed Jennifer,” Scott croaked. “If she hadn’t stopped, and if Deucalion hadn’t-”

“There is a difference between killing in defence of yourself and others because you have no other choice, and killing just because you have the power to,” said Alan firmly. “You are a good man, Scott.”

The doubt in Scott’s dark eyes sent a sharp stab of pain through Alan’s heart. His grip tightened on Scott’s shoulders. “You are,” he insisted.

“But I’ve made so many mistakes-”

“Because you’re human,” said Alan. “What matters is that you have learned from every one of them, and you are always trying to do better.”

Scott didn’t look completely convinced, but this was a battle Alan had been fighting for a long time and it wasn’t going to be won in one more conversation. He stepped back, and started to clean away what little mess they had made. After a minute Scott shook himself and looked up.

“Um, Doc?”

“Yes?”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, but…You didn’t actually answer my question.”

Alan thought back and coughed. “I didn’t, did I?” He had got a little caught up in explaining how Deucalion came to be the way he was. Scott shook his head, and Alan leaned back against the table. “He travelled a lot, but he returned to Beacon Hills frequently. After I became Talia’s Emissary she introduced us, and we found we had a lot in common.”

Not that least that they both adored Talia, but both had known nothing would ever happen there, and they had found enough to common ground that Alan looked forward to the werewolf’s visits. Those had been good days.

Scott sighed, and Alan wrenched his attention back to the present. The younger man gave a small smile.

“You want to give him a chance.”

“What I want doesn’t matter,” said Alan immediately. Scott opened his mouth, but Alan held up a hand and he subsided. “Yes, Deucalion was a good man once and I miss my friend, but I wasn’t the one he hurt. Neither you nor anyone else he has hurt should have to work with him. Your feelings and your trauma matter too.”

A slightly bitter snort escaped Scott. The young man promptly looked mortified, and at Alan’s frown he ducked his head. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s just, it would have been nice if Lydia had had that option with Peter.”

Alan swallowed down the now-familiar flicker of rage. “Or you,” he said quietly.

Scott said nothing, but the flash of pain in his eyes was heartbreaking. He was silent for a long minute, but when he looked up again his eyes were clear. “Peter never apologised,” he said. “He never gave a damn about us. Nor did Derek, at first.”

Alan grimaced. Derek had never mentioned their brutal first meeting, the assault and the kidnapping, and Alan couldn’t deny that it still stung. Scott shook his head. “Deucalion apologised. He wants to do better. That’s more than Peter’s done.” He nodded to himself. “I’ll talk to the others, but… If he can help, then I will call him.”

Relief left Alan light-headed. “Thank you, Scott.”

Scott shook his head, eyes softening. “I trust you. And you’re right. He feels different.” He shrugged. “I can’t explain it, but maybe he does deserve a chance.”

Alan smiled at him. A chance was all they needed. He had faith that Deucalion would be able to make the most of it. Scott grinned back, but then his expression turned more serious. “Hey, Doc, are you okay?”

Alan blinked. That was about the last question he had been expecting. “Of course. Why?”

Scott looked away, but not before Alan caught the blush spreading across his face. “No reason,” he said quickly. “But...you’re always looking out for me and the others, and now Deucalion, but I worry about you too.”

Alan opened his mouth to tell him that his concern was unnecessary, then paused. For one thing Scott would never agree with that statement, and the other… Knowing that someone other than Marin was worried about him was a strange feeling, but not at all an unpleasant one. He smiled, and patted Scott on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Scott.”

Scott smiled back, and for the first time in weeks Alan let himself breathe. He didn’t know what the future held, but it was looking brighter than he had ever thought possible.


End file.
